


Nightmare

by agent_ontario



Series: RvB Poems & Oneshots [2]
Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Epsilon needs one too, Gen, poor wash, wash needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_ontario/pseuds/agent_ontario
Summary: Loosely follows the fall of Project Freelancer, and Wash's implantation with Epsilon.





	Nightmare

It followed me home  
Sparked the pain, the rage  
My nightmare come to life  
It came in the dark and tore us apart  
Left us to gather the shards of innocence

Fracture, splinter

Pain is overwhelming  
I'm drowning in my thoughts  
Hear my name, can't trust anyone  
They say it'll be all right but the pain's still inside

Where's everyone are they okay?  
They say the nightmare's gone  
Not really gone just not here right now

Suspicion and distrust was our downfall  
We let our partnerships fall into dust  
We should've been watching each others' backs  
But instead we were on the cusp of betrayal  
A knife in our hand poised to throw

We're sorry, Connie  
We should've listened  
Maybe then we could've salvaged what was left  
Made right our wrongs we didn't know we were doing

**Author's Note:**

> So, the first line was actually inspired by the name of a Halo: Reach checkpoint. 
> 
> Try to figure out what the nightmare is! Comment below what you think it is!


End file.
